


Random Ass Drabbles

by Alexa_The_Eevee



Category: Homestuck, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood, Briarlight does not die in River of Fire, Briarlight gets fucking chainsawed, Gen, Oh yeah the Sburb/Sgrub players get resurrected, but that is another drabble for another day, don't worry she lives the sawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_The_Eevee/pseuds/Alexa_The_Eevee
Summary: Just shity drabbles made by yours truly, Alexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Random Ass Drabbles

Kanaya Maryam spotted Briarlight sleeping in the floor in the living room of the Great Mansion. A lot of people we currently in there, but she didn't really care, she was too focused on her mission. Equius Zahhak had prepared a set of legs for Briarlight. This was a gift for helping them and their group, the Sburb/Sgrub players, find their way out of a dangerous and large forest.

Kanaya approached the sleeping Briarlight, and took out her lipstick. The lipstick changed into a chainsaw and before anyone said anything, she chainsawed Briarlight's legs off.

There was a lot of screaming, especially from Briarlight's side. There was also a lot of blood. Tavros Nitram remembered what happened to him and Jayfeather was wondering what was happening. Everyone in the room was either throwing up, running and screaming, or standing there slack-jawed. And, just like last time, Karkat Vantas passed out.


End file.
